


i think i need a sunrise

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [49]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm getting married.”</p><p>Title taken from Boston by Augustana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i need a sunrise

“I'm getting married.”

Tim hadn't intended to have this conversation right away. He'd met his dad after the game and they'd went home, rehashing every play during the drive. He'd hovered around the kitchen while his dad made dinner, making himself useful by chopping vegetables and fetching things from the cabinets. He'd set the table and helped put everything into serving dishes, had let the dogs into the back yard to play.

There had been maybe ten minutes of awkward, stilted conversation on Tim's part and overwhelming concern on his father's part before Tim had blurted it out. Immediately after it leaves his mouth, he cringes, staring at his plate. His shoulders are up somewhere around his ears and he's praying for the floor to open up underneath him so he can just disappear.

His dad knows he's gay. Tim had told him when he was a teenager, ghost pale and shaking, expecting to be hated and sobbing with relief when his dad hugged him and told him he loved him, everything was fine. The only boyfriend his dad ever met was, coincidentally, Weezy and he'd actually sounded a little disappointed when Tim had explained that they'd grown apart after winning the series.

The silence is overwhelming. He can hear his dad shifting in his seat and the deep breaths he's taking in an effort to keep himself calm. He makes himself look up and his dad is watching him with a thoughtful expression.

“Who's the guy, Timmy?”

He looks pretty calm and he's almost smiling, and Tim can feel himself relaxing. “Weezy.”

“Brian Wilson. You’re getting married to Brian Wilson.” His father is speaking slowly, face expressing his complete disbelief. “You broke up two years ago.”

“A year and a half.” Tim corrects automatically, and he pushes his plate away. He's done eating. “It's kind of a long story but he met us in Houston and proposed. I just, it didn't seem like there was any answer to give him but yes.”

“It seems a little sudden.”

“I know. But it's not going to happen for a while. We haven't really talked any further than me getting rid of this place when the lease laps and moving in to his house.”

“You're happy though, right?” His dad asks, squeezing his arm and it makes Tim's eyes sting. He doesn't know why, he's happy, because this is going so much better than he'd expected. Maybe he just hadn't given his dad enough credit. “You really want this?”

“I really do Dad. I love him.”

His dad seems satisfied with it, hugging Tim and telling him he's happy for him. They do the dishes and pack the leftovers away before going into the backyard to watch the dogs play, parked in lawn chairs. They talk about Tim's last start and his mechanics, talk about going over his tape in the morning like they always do when his dad visits or when he goes home.

“Dad? Thanks... for, y'know, not freaking out.”

“If you're happy, I'm happy. You could do worse.” His dad answers, and it makes Tim laugh and shake his head. “He's good for you, Timmy. He always was. Think you'll pull his head out of the clouds?”

“God I hope not.”


End file.
